familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Dvamyd
Welcome to our wiki! Welkom op onze wiki! Bienvenue sur notre wiki! Bienvenido a nuestra wiki! ENGLISH Hi ! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many contributions and improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute and earlier, and where you can help. :Need help? You can ask at Help desk. The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Other questions? You can ask at a Forum or on the associated with each article, or post a message.! :Please every time you edit, so that we recognise you and don't have to check for vandalism. We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! NEDERLANDS Hoi! Er is veel te doen hier, dus we hopen dat je verblijf bij ons en vele bijdragen en verbeteringen aan te brengen. : Recente wijzigingen is een geweldige eerste stop, omdat je wat andere mensen zijn het bewerken kunt zien recht deze minuut en eerder, en waar u kunt helpen. :'' 'Hulp nodig?' U kunt vragen op helpdesk. De Community Portal heeft een overzicht van de site, en pagina's om u te helpen leren hoe om te bewerken. : 'Andere vragen?' U kunt vragen om een Forum of op de geassocieerd met elk artikel, of een bericht.! : 'Please elke keer dat u bewerken', zodat we herkennen u en hoeft niet te controleren op vandalisme. We zijn erg blij u hier te hebben, en kijken uit naar de samenwerking met u! DEUTSCH Hallo! Es gibt eine Menge zu tun, hier in der Nähe, so dass wir hoffen, dass Sie bei uns bleiben und in vielen Beiträgen und Verbesserungen vorzunehmen. :' Letzte Änderungen ' ist eine großartige erste Station, weil Sie, was andere Leute wurden Bearbeitung kann in diesem Moment und früher zu sehen, und wo man helfen kann. : 'Brauchen Sie Hilfe?' Sie können unter [Forum: Help-Desk | Help Desk]. Die Community Portal hat eine Übersicht über die Website und die Seiten zu helfen, lernen Sie, wie Sie bearbeiten möchten. : 'Andere Fragen?' Sie können sich eine Forum fragen oder auf "Diskussion"-Seite verbunden Bei jedem Artikel, oder eine Nachricht.! : 'Bitte [Userlogin | in sign] jedes Mal, wenn Sie Bearbeiten', so dass wir erkennen, und Sie müssen nicht für Vandalismus zu überprüfen. Wir sind wirklich froh, Sie hier zu haben, und freuen uns auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen! FRANÇAIS Salut! Il ya beaucoup à faire ici, et nous espérons que tu vas rester avec nous et faire de nombreuses contributions et d'améliorations. :' Modifications récentes ' est un premier arrêt, car vous pouvez voir ce que d'autres personnes ont eu raison de cette édition de la minute et plus tôt, et où vous pouvez aider. : 'Besoin d'aide?' Vous pouvez demander à Help Desk. Le Portail communautaire a un aperçu du site, et des pages pour vous aider à apprendre à modifier. : 'D'autres questions?' Vous pouvez demander à un Forum http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index [] ou le «discussion», page associés de chaque article, ou poster un message.! : 'S'il vous plaît à chaque fois que vous modifiez', afin que nous vous reconnaissez et que vous n'avez pas à vérifier pour le vandalisme. Nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous avoir ici, et sommes impatients de travailler avec vous! ESPAGNOL Hola! Hay mucho que hacer por aquí, así que espero que usted permanecerá con nosotros y hacer muchas contribuciones y mejoras. :' Cambios recientes ' es la primera parada grande, porque usted puede ver lo que otros han sido la edición en este mismo instante y anteriores, y donde usted puede ayudar. : '¿Necesita ayuda?' Usted puede pedir en Ayuda. La Portal de la Comunidad tiene un esquema de la página, y las páginas que le ayudarán a aprender a editar. : '¿Otras preguntas?' Usted puede pedir en un foro http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index o el "debate" página asociados con cada artículo, o enviar un mensaje.! : 'Por favor, iniciar sesión cada vez que se edita''', por lo que reconocemos a usted ya no tienen que comprobar para el vandalismo. Estamos muy contentos de tenerlo aquí, y esperamos trabajar con usted!